


다리 주물주물

by lazy_lemon



Series: 뉴튼허먼_단문 [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	다리 주물주물

싫다는 것을 잡아다가 억지로 소파에 눌러 앉혔다. 헐렁한 바짓단을 잡아 무릎 위까지 끌어 올리는데는 그다지 힘이 들 것도 없다. 흘깃 올려다 본 얼굴은 창백하게 질려 귓가만이 마치 물들인 것처럼 붉다. 하필 불편한 곳이 다리다 보니 그를 소파에 던지다시피 앉혀놓으니 자신의 자세가 애매하다. 뉴튼은 어쩔까, 하다가 그대로 바닥에 주저앉았다.  
소파는 자신'들'의 공간 정 가운데에 위치하고 있었고, 그랬기에 뉴튼은 별 망설임 없이 구역을 나눈 테이프 위에 엉덩이를 걸쳤다. 각각의 구역에 한 쪽 씩. 양 다리를 대충 펼쳐 앉자 자신의 쪽으로 넘어간 왼쪽 바짓자락에 진득하게 카이주의 체액이 묻어난다. 잠시 그것을 바라보다 다시 허먼을 올려다 보았다. 시선을 마주치지 못하고 산만하게 흔들리는 것에 잠시 어깨를 으쓱이고는 허먼의 발목을 잡았다. 피부의 직접 접촉도 아닌데 소스라치던 몸은 발목을 감은 손에 힘을 준 것 만으로도 얌전해졌다.  
가느다란, 제 기능을 제대로 하지 못하는 다리는 차가웠다. 마치 성장이 멈춘 듯. 기묘하게 소년의 느낌이 남아있다. 그의 다른 부분도 그럴까. 저도 모르게 흐르는 생각을 다잡으며 다른 손을 들어 종아리를 감쌌다. 뉴튼의 손바닥이 닿자 허먼이 반사적으로 눈을 감는다. 유독 얇은 느낌의, 한 겹 피부가 문지르면 벗겨져 나갈 것 같은 기분의 얼굴이 평소의 빈정거림을 잃고 무방비로 놓여졌다. 느릿느릿 무릎 위를 누르자 반사적으로 터지는 신음이, 그리고 그것을 감추려고 저도 모르게 깨무는 입술이, 손바닥 아래서 달아날 생각도 하지 못하고 움츠러드는 몸이. 그 모든 것이 너무도 원색적이어서. 뉴튼은 저도 모르게 입술을 축였다.  
반 쯤은 느닷없는 친절, 반 쯤은 장난으로 시작한 권유였지만 이제 장난일 수 없게 되었다. 무릎과 종아리 사이를 오가던 손이 조금 더 위. 바짓단에 가려진 허벅지 안쪽으로 스몄다.


End file.
